


Сan sharpen your knife

by Yuki_Ri



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, PWP, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Ri/pseuds/Yuki_Ri
Summary: Кто король, а кто слуга?





	Сan sharpen your knife

**Author's Note:**

> Под песню Hozier – Take Me To Church в версии Glee Cast. Основная часть фика на припев.

Кто слуга, а кто король?

У Джулиуса своя вера и свой взгляд на весь этот мир. Он непокорный и дерзкий, как смешок на похоронах, и Шнайзель уверен, если весь мир за пределами Британии будет полыхать — он будет улыбаться.

Глашатай императора, верный самому себе. Отринуть свои желания — единственный шанс получить его благосклонность.

_Преклоняйся передо мной._

Джулиус улыбается и прикладывает палец к губам принца, приказывая замолчать. Он сам решает, что делать. Облизывает губы и садится на колени Белого принца. Одним движением расстёгивает застёжки и скидывает плащ. Действует слишком бесцеремонно для последнего из тринадцати господ, слишком надменен и красноречив его взгляд.

_Вознеси меня, положи на алтарь свою преданность._

Аметисты на повязке Кингсли звенят, разрушая церковную тишину комнаты во дворце. Джулиус улыбается, берёт руки Шнайзеля и кладёт на свою талию. Проводит сверху вниз, умышленно скользя по оголённым нервам Белого принца, и подаётся бёдрами вперёд, сокращая расстояние.

Один вздох до перехваченного дыхания. Отнюдь не обман, сотворённый богами. Одна ложь, в которую стоит верить, ведь Кингсли такой же человек.

_Поцелуй мои руки, дай почувствовать себя в раю._

Шнайзель медленно стягивает чёрные перчатки с его рук и упоённо целует пальцы — тонкие, холодные, желая их согреть дыханием. Белый принц что-то шепчет, а Джулиус закрывает глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям — острым, ослепляющим подобно солнечному свету под веками.

_Восхваляй моё имя. Скоро не будет королей и рабов._

Джулиус запрокидывает голову, открывая шею — тонкую, изящную; позволяя оставить на бледной коже пару пылающих поцелуев. Выгибает спину, следуя за руками, скользящими по его телу, зарываясь пальцами принцу в волосы. Красные пятна от поцелуев растают к утру, а Белому принцу так хотелось повесить ему на шею ожерелье из рубинов или хотя бы оставить следы подольше.

Сделать Кингсли своим должником или добровольно принести в жертву свой возвышенный образ из белизны, разменяв его на наслаждение. Превознести, возвеличить этого человека из лжи над безумием мира. Когда не будет королей и слуг, преподнести свою жизнь вместе с пустой короной.

И принять искупление из рук того, кому на этой грешной земле не будет равных.


End file.
